Behind the Curtain
by GrangerDanger7
Summary: One-shot: Rose is forced to go to the Ministry Ball, only to find out that she's not alone, in terms of reluctancy. Will an encounter in an unusual place change how she views and feels about a certain someone? ROSE'S POV. Complete. / My first story here!


Hola! GrangerDanger7 here, with my first story! Wooot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters and all that. Sadly.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Behind the Curtain<p>

by GrangerDanger7

Here I am, Rose Weasley, reluctantly being dragged all around Diagon Alley by my mum, Hermione Weasley, my cousin, Lily Potter, and her mum, Ginny Potter, on a Thursday afternoon, the summer before my 5th year in Hogwarts. Why am I in this predicament, you ask? Well, let's go back to the day it all started, shall we?

Alright, well, it all started yesterday, a Wednesday, when my mum got a letter inviting the family to the Annual Ministry Ball this weekend. Usually I wouldn't be going, but now, as I am 15 years of age, and fully capable of attending, my attendance to the ball is a must. I wasn't exactly a girly girl, nor am I boyish either, but I just didn't look forward to these things. Also, I was trying to formulate a valid excuse for my "absence", and as I was about to say it, I saw the merriment in my mum's eyes, excited that her daughter would finally be able to attend the ball, and I just couldn't do it. Stupid guilt. Stupid conscience.

She immediately informed the family. My dad was passive. He didn't really care for these types of events. But he had to go for he and mum were a part of the "Golden Trio". Hugo just shrugged it off, but I swear, I saw him do a little jig on the way to his room. Nasty git. Anyway, as I was creeping away from my mother, who would possibly drag me unwillingly to Diagon Alley just to prepare for this gathering, she suddenly pops out of nowhere and starts talking about how excited she was about the whole thing.

"Oh Rosie, isn't this splendid? I've never been this excited about the Ministry Ball before, but now that you're coming too, oh, the joys of being a mother! We shou-"

And her monologue was interrupted by the sound of blazing fire coming from the living room.

'Merlin, thank goodness for that interruption. Now, I have enough ti-' my train of thought was yet also interrupted by the sound of my Aunt Ginny's voice booming in the background.

"'Mione? You home? Oh, did you get invited to the ball as well? That's great! And is Rosie coming with you? What a delight!" and in comes my aunt holding her invite, with a big smile on her face, as well as my mum. "Rosie, dear! I hear you're going to the ball with you parents?" asked Aunt Ginny eagerly.

I plaster a half genuine, half sarcastic smile on my face. "Nice to see you too, Aunt Ginny. Yes, I'm going." I said with a sigh.

"Good! Now, if you excuse me, your mother and I have some things to discuss." She said with a wink directed towards my mum! Staring suspiciously at the 2 older women, I started to ascend the stairs, going to my room, when I saw Hugo eavesdropping, probably listening in to the previous discussion.

"Hugo!" I asked, startled. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Listening, of course." Hugo said as innocently as possible, though what he said wasn't at all innocent. I glared at him. "Aww, little Wowsy Posey doesn't want to go to the ball? Well, tough luck sis!" he said, faking a pout.

Not in the mood to fight, I just simply rolled my eyes and walked away. "An example as to why he's in Slytherin." I muttered to myself whilst entering my room. Finally in the sanctuary where I won't be disturbed, I got my favorite book, and continued reading until it was time for dinner. Nothing much happened, but my mom broke the news and said, "Oh Rosie, your aunt Ginny and I decided that we'd take you shopping tomorrow for the ball in Diagon Alley. Probably Hogsmeade as well, but only time can tell if we can go there." She said with a small smile. Obviously cooling down after her outburst this afternoon. The look on my face must've been horrid, because Hugo started to snigger in his seat. I could only give him a look that would shut him up.

"But mum, the ball isn't until Saturday. That's 3 days away." I pleaded. "Yes dear, I know. But it doesn't hurt to prepare early!" She said with a wink. What is it with women and winks nowadays?

After finishing up my meal, I headed on up to my room, prepared myself for the night, and lied down on the bed. Thanks to my mum's introduction to Muggle appliances, our family was efficient in both Muggle and Wizarding equipment. Turning off my night-light and using my wand as my source of light, I started contemplating on whether or not I should pretend to get sick or think of some other excuse. Anyway, the ball was 3 days away; I could still conjure a potion that would make me sick for at least the weekend. But I was growing tired and frustrated, so I decided to get some sleep. Dreading the following and succeeding days. "Nox".

Was I woken up by the glorious sound of my muggle radio? No.

Was it the smell of my mum's cooking? Thankfully not. I probably wouldn't have survived that.

But it was much worse.

It was my dear cousin Lily. Jumping up and down at the foot of my bed, screaming "Rosieeee! Time to wake up! We're going shopping!"

"Arruughhh" I mumbled as I pulled the sheets closer to me, but of course Lily had to pull the sheet causing my whole body to involuntarily curl up like a ball. Then she started blabbing that I HAD to get up. "Okay! Okay! I'm up already! What are you doing here, anyway?" I said as I scratched my eyes and stretched my sleepy body.

"As I said, I'm here to go shopping with you! I heard that you were going to the ball, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity of shopping for dresses with you, so I came with my mum. After minutes of pleading, of course." Lily explained rather happily as I got up from bed and started to walk– more like shlump towards my bathroom. "I'll see you down, Rosie!" I heard her say through my bathroom door. After taking a shower and drying my hair with a charm my mum taught me, and dressing up, I head downstairs to eat my breakfast, only to see that everyone was ready except for me.

"Good, you're up. Now, go eat your breakfast and we'll go straight to Diagon Alley to shop." My mum said as she patted my auburn hair. After eating my breakfast, here starts the wonderful journey of shopping with family. Sarcasm intended. "Oh, dear. This is going to be a loooong day." I say to myself before by mum apparated us to our destination.

Which brings us all the way back to my current predicament. SHOPPING WITH MY FAMILY. So far, we've gone to 5 different stores, and we've only been here for 2 hours! I haven't found a dress that suits my fancy, but my mum and Aunt Ginny did. Aunt Ginny bought a black gown that flowed mermaid-style, had no intricate design at all, but the simplicity just made the gown even more beautiful. The black gown did match pretty well with her red hair. My mum, on the other hand, got a red dress. Not a strikingly red dress, no. But a very scarlet red that had a classy cut, and wasn't all too revealing, unlike my Aunt Ginny's. I always thought my mum was beautiful. And Merlin, that will never change.

You might think that I have spoken at all during this whole trip. Yes, I did comment on a few dresses that did nothing for my family members, but not as much as my cousin Lily here. Now I understand why Aunt Ginny allowed Lily to go with us in the first place. Lily knew fashion. She like sleeps, eats and breathes it. As our mothers would step out with the dresses put on, all I could do was just look in awe and nod in either approval, or disapproval. But Lily, oh no, her eyes would have this little twinkle in them, and there she would start commenting on how the dress "does nothing for you, Aunt 'Mione!" or this, my personal favorite: "Oh, that color is beautiful on you mum! But, you do look a tad bit paunchy in that dress…" Then after that, while my mum and I were giggling in the background, Aunt Ginny scolded her daughter for her lack of judgment, and kept insisting that she was in great shape, and that she did not look "paunchy" at all. But after a few minutes of immature pouting coming from the older Potter, she eventually got over it, and settled with the black gown. My mum and my aunt paid for their dresses, and headed out to look for shoes, and of course my dress. Oh Merlin.

As we started walking at a slower, more relaxing pace, (thank goodness for that) Lily and I started talking about certain things. "So Rosie, who do you plan on dancing with?"

I paused for a moment, recovering from the momentary shock Lily's question gave me. I cleared my throat, "Uhm, no one I guess. I haven't really thought about it, and besides, I'd probably be attacking the snack table and just be drinking pumpkin juice the whole night."

Lily shook her little red head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Rosie. It's such a shame that I won't be able to attend. Albus isn't going, though. He said that he had some "important things" to do." Lily said, stressing the 'important things' with air quotation marks. "If only I were old enough, I'd go, and I will personally be the one scouting possible dance partners for you!" She said with the twinkle in her eye, yet again.

"Thank goodness for your age." I muttered to myself as we entered the next store. Lily heard none of this, as she kept squealing and clapping her hands as we entered a boutique that looks as if it were designed for prissy little pansies. 'Oh, dear. This is where I'll be getting my dress. Oh, Merlin no!' I thought as my mum tugged on my hand as we proceeded inside.

As I tried on almost every single dress possible, others horrible and not so great, I finally settle with a flesh-ish, pinkish colored dress that ends exactly on my knees. Its material flows, and my mum calls it Chiffon, because that's what the muggles call it. It was sleeveless, and honestly, I did feel like a girl. I was quite proud of what I saw in the mirror. First time, actually. From my view in the mirror, I could see my mum wiping her eyes as discreetly as possible. I turn and ask her why, and she simply says. *Sniffs* "It just brings me back to the night of my Yule Ball. *sniffs* A-and, my baby is a young lady already…" My mum finally said as she tried to calm herself down. After that, we paid for the dress and headed out to look for shoes, which was my Aunt Ginny's favorite part. Apart from, of course, seeing me in my dress. Oh, how sweet of her.

"Looking for the right shoe, and the perfect fit, for the right dress is not an easy task ladies." Lily said as she walked across us, head held up high, and speaking as though she were Headmistress McGonagall. "It has to be the right color, right height, and as I said before, the perfect fit and comfort counts too, of course."

As my mum, aunt and I looked for the perfect pair; I started trying some on, not feeling comfortable at all. I sighed in frustration and decided upon some balck pumps that were, I guess, quite comfortable. My mum got some sexy silver straps, and my auntie, red of the same kind as my mum. We paid for our shoes, went out, had lunch, ran some more extra errands, and headed home.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Lily said jovially as she skipped all the way to the Weasley household.

"Yeah. Fun fun fun." I drawled as I followed her.

"Oh, sweetie, you can rest the whole day tomorrow. We won't be going anywhere." My mum said with a gentle smile. I nodded.

Upon entering the house, I saw my Uncle Harry, yes, the Boy- (well, I don't know if you can consider him as a boy now…) Who-Lived, in the living room, speaking with my dad. I greeted them both and headed upstairs to the comfort of my room. As I was lying down in bed, I started to feel sleepy and closed my eyes just to rest them, but ended up in a coma of a sleep, missed dinner, and didn't wake up until 5:30 in the morning the next day.

As I was in bed, I tried my best to sleep, but in my fail attempts to do so, I decided to think about the students in my year, in Hogwarts. No malicious thoughts or anything like that, but I just simply thought about them and what they were to me, in my eyes.

'Albus Potter, my best friend in the whole wide world, my one true confidant. We weren't in the same house, for he was in Slytherin, and I in Gryffindor. I was bummed when I found out he couldn't go to the ball, cause whom else would I talk to? James? Nah, he'd probably be flirting with the ladies.'

'Alice Longbottom, daughter of my past Herbology professor, and dear uncle, Neville Longbottom. A not so timid and shy girl, unlike her father, Alice was a very approachable and sweet girl. Though we talk only seldom, we're not as close. But her and Lily hit it off pretty well…'

After many students afterwards, I drifted to Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. 'Strange. I can't think of anything to associate Malfoy to. Yes, Malfoy and I bicker a lot, and since we were the only 2 in our year who were academically and skillfully on the same level, he was, no doubt, my competition. We've been at this for years, and never really talked about anything other than asking questions like: "Oi Weasley! What'd you get in the Potions final?" or "Hey Malfoy, you sure you can keep up? Or is your head getting too heavy from all that ego inside?" We'd usually glare or smirk at each other, but never have we had any civilized conversations. I decided to skip Malfoy, and realizing that it was already 7 in the morning, I hopped out of bed, got ready for the day, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Other than reading some books and eating, Albus dropped by and we started talking, until he brought up the ball.

"So, I heard you're going to the ball tomorrow." He was having a hard time containing his laughter as he spoke, and lost it after his last word.

I rolled my eyes in the sight of my cousin laughing like Merlin on drugs. He still won't stop, so I smacked him on the arm with my book, saying "You git! I am being forced to go! I was trying to think of some excuse, but the possibility of guilt haunted me, so I had to say yes. You're lucky, you know? Being able to escape this mess of an event." I ended with a sigh. But then he started to shake his head.

"No, really. I have errands to run that day, so my reason was pretty much valid." I scoffed.

"Pretty much? What are you on about, Al?" I asked with a suspicious tone in my voice.

"Uncle George asked me to help him run the shop with Hugo, since we were the ones who weren't going. I already asked my mom, and we made a deal that since I wasn't going, I had to take care of Lily, who will be with Hugo and I." Al said defensively. I believed him and we proceeded to talk about other things, and then the topic was brought back to the ball.

"You do know that almost every important Wizarding family will be there, right?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I am aware." I answered, slowly shaking my head.

"Yeah, and you do know that Malfoy will be there…" he asked with slight caution.

Now things were really getting weird.

"Yes Al. I know. You know what? You've been acting really weird the past minutes. Are you sure you have no ulterior motive?"

I knew Al and Scorpius were best mates, being in the same house and all, so I knew something was up. I just couldn't place it. Al looked at me in disbelief, and started to act all defensive again.

"No, no, Rosie. Nothing wrong at all! Just wanted to ask if you knew." He said with a big smile.

"O-okay… If you're sure, Al." and we went back to talking about what 6th year would be like, and everything under the sun.

After dinner, Albus went home, and as I entered my room, I went over to the mirror, and looked at my reflection. It's not that I didn't appreciate myself, but I wasn't that happy, either. I looked like any normal girl. I had pretty manageable auburn-brownish hair, my height was 5'6", my built was pretty normal for a girl, I had milky white skin, but freckles were evident, being seen on a majority of my skin, and I had blue eyes, which I liked very much. I surveyed myself once more, feeling a bit better about myself, got prepared for the night, and crawled on my four-poster bed. But before falling asleep, my thoughts drifted back to the ball, and thinking about what would happen to me, if I were able to survive the night. Then I thought about how weird Al was acting a while ago, feeling very suspicious, but I soon lost my train of thought, as I grew sleepier and sleepier, finally falling asleep.

I woke up and said: "This is the day, Rose. The day you've been dreading. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to spare before it's 6. It's okay. Just relax. "

And the rest of the day was horribly dragging for me. Then it was 4 and my mum went in my room and said "Rosie, time to get ready. Your dress and shoes are in here. We need to leave by 5, dear." And closed the door.

"Ugh. Let's just get this over with." I proceeded to change into my dress, fix my hair, letting it down, but securing it with a clip. Then I applied a thin layer of make up, and started to get my purse for the occasion. As I was wearing my shoes, I found it extremely unbearable and uncomfortable, wondering why I even got these in the first place. 'Oh yeah. I was forced to this.' I thought as I hastily grabbed my Chuck Taylor shoes, (one of the best Muggle inventions out there) performed an Undetectable Extension Charm on my purse, and dropped my shoes in, in case my feet start to bleed and I would need to put those on.

My mum came in wearing her gown, looking beautiful as ever, and smiling widely as she took in my appearance. My dad soon followed, wearing a simple black tux and matching tie, and was standing beside her, looking flabbergasted, as if he had seen Merlin without his pants on. I sighed. "I know I don't look pretty, but could you please spare me tonight? Going to this ball is hard enough on its own." My parents shook their heads, and my dad answered for the both of them. "Rosie, you look beautiful." He smiled, and went to hug me. While I was still in the embrace of my dad, I said "Dad, c'mon. It's not like I'm getting married." Then my dad had this expression that made me laugh inside. "You better not get married anytime sooner, Rosie. Remember, you're still my little Rose bud." I rolled my eyes in a playful manner, already knowing this speech all too well. "Yes dad." My mum thankfully saved me from the sermon yet to come by announcing that it was time to go. I grabbed my purse, and held on to my parents' hands as we apparated to the Ministry Main Hall for the ball.

Before entering the huge double doors separating my family and I from the hall, I took a deep breath, saying to myself "Oh well, here it goes. You can get through the night, Rose." And we were in the Hall, my parents doing all the socializing, as the people my parents were with were greeting me. I excused myself from the group and decided to sit at the table with the name 'Weasley' labeled on it, of course it being next to the Potter's table. As I looked around I happened to look at the entrance to see the Malfoy family entering, them doing whatever my parents and I were doing upon entry. I immediately spot Scorpius, and he spots me as well, and we just nod our heads as a form of recognition. That's how far we can go, in terms of being civil. He and his family greeted my family and the Potters and slipped to the table with their names labeled on it, 2 tables away from our table.

So far, things weren't going well. Once, while I was drinking my pumpkin juice, I started coughing and choking. I saw my cousin James sniggering, and shot him a glare. He cursed my drink. Nasty git. Next, as I was walking to the snack table, I almost tripped and a couple of people were staring at me. I blushed the all too famous Weasly blush and walked back to the table. Inwardly deciding that this night was so far, not so great.

3 hours into the event, I've only been asked to dance 3 times. Well, that's pretty big for me, but what bugged me the most, was that Scorpius wouldn't take his eyes off of me the whole time I danced. And as I shot him looks of confusion; all he would do is smirk. Typical Malfoy. After the last dance, I rushed to my seat, my shoes killing me. I swear, my feet were hurting so much; it was as if someone had cast an everlasting Cruciatus curse on both my feet. I looked around the hall, spotting some familiar faces, shoving the thought of my aching feet to the back of my head; as long as I didn't think about it, the better. As I was looking, my line of vision ended up at the Malfoy's table. No sight of Scorpius. Wondering where he could've disappeared to, probably snogging some random girl. (Well, I don't know if he's that kind of person, but that's what I think of him…) My parents were walking back to the table, and smiled my way and I smiled back. My dad was holding my moms hand, talking to her. I admired my parents' love for each other, hoping that one day, someone would look at me like that. Shaking my head, inwardly cringing at that sudden uncharacteristic thought, I told myself to forget it. Moving my feet, the feeling of pain shot back and I silently groaned, and suddenly remembering the pair of sneakers in my purse, I slowly and discreetly walked to the curtain at the other side of the room, to put on my shoes, and maybe, just maybe, hide from everyone until anyone suspects anything.

As I reached my destination unnoticed, I sat on the ledge of the window, and started to remove my heels. A wave of relief and comfort filled my whole body and I sighed in contentment and got my black Chuck Taylor shoes and started putting it on. As I was tying the shoelace of the final shoe, someone pulled open the curtain and slipped inside my hiding spot. My head shot up, and recognized those piercing grey eyes that stared into my shocked ones. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well, well Weasley. Not enjoying the party, eh?" he said as he smirked. Why must he always do that?

"Not really, Malfoy. Just a little tired, is all." I said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Why are you wearing those sneakers, then?" he smirked once more.

"My heels were killing me. Blasted thing, heels." I said tiredly.

I was getting shocked by the minute. Did Scorpius and I just have a sorta civilized conversation?

"Yes, yes we did. Why? Enjoyed it, didn't you, Weasley." He said with a small laugh. My eyes widened, and he laughed some more.

"Oh, dear. I said that aloud, didn't I? Ah well, and for your information Malfoy, no. I just found it very peculiar." I colored.

"Yeah right. You know what, Weasley? It did actually look like you were enjoying it. Fancy me, don't you?" He said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I raised my eyebrows in disgust. Suddenly, my Weasley temper shot up. "Why must you always be a prat, Malfoy? And I thought we were finally going to be civil. I was horribly wrong. You won't stop bugging me. Now if you have nothing good to say, please, please leave. My night hasn't been the best, and you're just making things worse for me!" I hissed at him, looking away, afterwards.

Malfoy looked as if he was kicked in the shin by a Hippogriff, gob smacked. He was still standing, and after realizing it himself, he sat down beside me. I still refused to look at him. A piercing silence ensued. He seemed apprehensive, silently and awkwardly breaking the ice.

"I-I'm sorry. Uh…you don't look that bad tonight, you know, for a Weasley." He said as he looked at the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Did you just apologize, compliment and insult me and my family at the same time?" I asked, feigning offence, hiding the amusement in me.

"That was a compliment Weasley, and don't get used to it. You'll probably be hearing it only once your whole life." He said with a playful huff.

"O-okay… Thanks, then. I guess."

Another silence filled with all things awkward greeted us again, and this time I told him "You know, I didn't want to go to this ball in the first place."

He looked at me, like really looked at me with no smirk or sneer. "Yeah, me too. My mum forced me. My dad was neutral. He always is. But he did mention that Malfoys were supposed to attend, as much as possible, all the social events, and now that I'm of age, my parents decided it would be fun to 'Bring little Scorpy to the ball.'" He said, the last bit, copying his mother's voice.

I laughed. "Ugh, I know how you feel. My mom was all 'Oh, Rosie dearest! This is going to be exciting!' And blah blah blah." I imitated my mum as I rolled my eyes.

Now things were sorta becoming more comfortable with Malfoy, I took a side-glance at him, and found him wearing a small smile. He sensed me looking, and looked back. This gave me an opportunity to really look at him. His eyes. Those eyes that were always filled with hatred and conceitedness were now filled with merriment and amusement. He smiled wider and I smiled back.

"I wonder why we never got along in Hogwarts…" he silently said breaking the eye contact.

"Well, our families weren't exactly the best of friends, and you were my only competition, so I guess that's why we never got along…?" I smiled meekly.

He looked like as if he was thinking of something, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, now that we're sorta civil, uh, might as well start all over again? Like, all previous thoughts about one another, tossed out the window…? He said unsurely. I honestly found that cute. Oh my.

"Uh, yeah! Sounds good." Clearing my throat, "I-I'm Rose Weasley, you can call me Rose…" I said as I wore a weak smile.

He wore the same smile. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you, uh, Rose."

I smiled wider at the sound of my name off his lips. "Nice to meet you too, Scorpius." Extending my hand, which he took, and that sealed it: Our newfound friendship.

We soon realized, that our parents might've been thinking about where we were, so we exited our hiding place, and walked towards our respective tables. As I sat down, my mom noticed the happiness in me and asked, "Rosie, you're suddenly happy. Where were you?"

"Oh, nothing mom. Just made a new friend." I said, with a smile on my face.

"A friend? Who is this new friend of yours, Rosie? Better not be a boy." Dad seemed defensive. "Oh shush, Ronald." Mum tapped dad on the shoulder.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I said, but tuned out my parents' reactions as I looked around and spotted Scorpius looking at a distance, wearing a goofy smile. I smiled and looked back at my parents, who were arguing, my mum saying things about being proud of me for being "anti-prejudicial" and stuff, while my dad was pouting.

I fiddled with the hem of my dress as a pair of black shoes appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Scorpius looking down at me. He wore no expression. I heard nothing uttered by my parents, probably shocked by what was happening right before their eyes. He offered his hand, "May I have this dance, Rose?" he said, looking nervous yet hopeful.

I looked at my mom, who was looking at us with twinkling eyes, soothing my dad as he continued to pout. Even more, actually.

"Sure. I would love to." I accepted his hand and we walked to the dance floor.

As we danced, we didn't talk much, but the silence was comfortable. Then he suddenly asked. "So friend, ready to conquer 5th year?" he said with a challenging glint in his eye.

"Well, as long as you'll be my partner in crime, then hell yes." I smirked.

"I like the way you think, Rose." He smiled genuinely at me. Oh wow, a few hours ago, I detested this boy, but now, I don't think so…

"So I guess we'll be 3 now? You, Al and Me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, or it could be just you and me." He winked. I blushed, of course, and he laughed lightly as I let my head rest on his chest.

As I was reveling the feeling of my head on his chest, my head jerked up, suddenly my expression changing from relaxed, to suspicious. He must've sensed it, cause he was starting to look nervous.

"You don't happen to know the reason behind my cousin's fidgetiness lately. Do you?" I asked.

His eyes grew wide. "W-what are you talking about, Rose?" he stammered.

"Well, he started acting all weird when he said that you were coming. It was as if he was hiding something. Like, I don't know, maybe a… Plan?" I smirked as he stiffened.

He closed his eyes tightly and suddenly he said, "Well of course he knew the plan behind me wanting to get to know you more, and he said that it was the perfect opportunity to make a move during the ball, so I went for it, and even though I was forced to go here, I was secretly glad, cause I knew you were going, th—"

I shushed him with my finger. "No, no. It's okay, Scorpius. Well, I'm glad you decided to make a move. I can't wait forever, now can I?" I said as I winked at him. There was a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. I found that very endearing, as I rested my head on his chest once more.

I knew that this summer and the rest of my life after that would be filled with adventures, laughter, and maybe, just maybe, even love. Only if my dad didn't attack Scorpius or any boy that would come near me, for that matter.

We continued to dance, and as the song ended, and we went back to our respective homes, one thing was on my mind: Damn. Wait 'till Al hears about this.

END

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! It's doneee! Thank you for reading my first one-shot! I hope it's worthy of all your awesome reviews! :)

Love you all! x

~GrangerDanger7


End file.
